No Mistletoe
by KassandraScarlett
Summary: Rhodey has a crush. Mama Rhodes is awesome. (cross-posted on AO3)


The week leading up to Christmas was, in many ways, a week of firsts.

Tony's first time shopping for presents with love. His first time decorating a tree, instead of having the staff do it. His first time having a snowball fight and making a snow man. Lots of firsts; and Rhodey gave himself a pat on the back for having invited Tony to spend Christmas with him this year.

In the two years they'd been friends, the younger boy had been over to the Rhodes family house several times, but never during Christmas or Thanksgiving. For two years, Rhodey had watched the light in his eyes dim a bit whenever the holiday season approached. This year, he'd finally done something about it.

The sheer surprise and glee in Tony's eyes when Rhodey had told had been both gratifying and heart-breaking. He'd been reluctant, at first, citing that he didn't want to intrude. But one call from Mrs Rhodes had righted that: both his parents loved Tony to bits and would be glad to have him.

Right now, though, watching the sixteen year old chat with his father, the last of the discomfort finally gone from his frame, Rhodey felt the bright tingle in his chest that had started to make an appearance around the young genius. He could finally make a move, could finally let Tony in on the crush he'd been harbouring for several months.

The only thing that stopped him was knowing what Tony had gone through with Tiberius Stone last year. What if he still hadn't completely recovered from that? He said he was fine, but Rhodey knew first hand how often Tony lied about his well-being. It was one of the more frustrating things about him.

"I think you should go for it."

Rhodey started. His mother smiled smugly at him. "That boy looks at you like you hung the moon," she told him. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Rhodey blushed. There wasn't really any point in trying to deny it. Mama Rhodes, as Tony was fond of calling her, saw all and knew all. Especially when her kids were involved.

"He had a tough time with a guy last year, mama," he murmured, not taking his eyes off Tony. "I don't wanna overstep."

She gave him a stern look. "Listen here, James. I've said it before, I know, but it's worth repeating. If you don't take a risk for the people you love, how can you say you love them? Tony trusts you. Even if he doesn't love you, he deserves to know you do. And you, James, deserve a chance."

"What do you want me to do, tell him, _'Hey, man, I may not have mentioned this before, but I'm kinda head over heels for you'_?"

"That's exactly what I want you to do," she replied dryly. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could hear me?"

That earned him a whack on the head. "Don't sass me, young man," she berated him and he rubbed the back of his head with a petulant scowl.

Two hours later, after dinner was over with and all the presents had been left under the tree, Mama's words circled his head.

He and Tony were sharing a room as usual, and Rhodey watched him with a contemplative frown as they got ready for bed.

"Hey, honey bear?"

"Hmm?" Rhodey raised an eyebrow and waited. Tony looked slightly nervous and... Bashful?

"I just... I'm..." he took a deep breath of exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose briefly. "Thanks for inviting me over,"

Rhodey smiled softly and walked over to him. "Hey," he said quietly. "I'm glad you're here. And I want you to come next year too. If you want to."

Tony bit his lips and Rhodey braced himself for the insecurity about to follow.

"Why, though?" Tony wondered. "Why would you want me here? Don't you get sick of putting up with at college?"

Rhodey decided, at that very moment, to just take his mother's advice. Leaning down just a bit, he took Tony's lips between his own, and kissed him gently, slowly.

For a few seconds, they stayed like that, Tony frozen in shock, but not pulling away as Rhodey gave another soft peck before letting go.

Tony's eyes flicked up to the ceiling.

"No mistletoe," Rhodey whispered, already knowing what he suspected.

"Then... Why... What are you..." Tony stammered and he smiled.

"I want you around, Tones," he explained. "No matter how much you annoy the shit outta me, I still truly do like you. A **lot**. And I don't put up with you, I love being around you."

Tony stayed utterly still. "If you're sure," he said weakly.

Rhodey hesitantly kissed him again. "So this is okay, then?" He checked, needing to make sure.

Tony grinned this time, genuine interest and happiness visible in brown doe eyes. "Well, I've only been waiting for your for about a grea, but you try it again, just so I'm sure."

Rhodey didn't need to be told twice.


End file.
